


A man's loves

by anakins_bugs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other, slurp slurp slurp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakins_bugs/pseuds/anakins_bugs
Summary: Bugs





	A man's loves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaddle/gifts).



> Thank you for reading!

Anakin screams. He cries. He slurps. His love for padme is all consuming, but his love for bugs is close behind. As he beds her, kisses her like she’s been gone a thousand years, hovers above her body like he’s drinking the sight of her in, he sees the bugs he hid in the headboard. Waiting. Calling him in. Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. This is his life, caught between his two loves. He kisses down her body, every inch a gift. he loves her like she deserves, the queen she is. Not the political ruler, but the commander of respect. He finds his place between her thighs, and can’t help but note the pattern of stretch marks along her inner thigh resemble the wormies he so loves to gobble. He imagines taking worms into his thrussy as his wife takes him into her pussy. He pushes her dress further up, captures her lips, and fuels his love. Where is the line between love and lust? Does it matter if they become one? Can they? His love, lust, for buggies and babes merge, twisting into one another like his hands in his lovers hair. He reaches his climax as a beetle lands outside of their window. He lays with her, and plucks a worm from the wall when she isn’t looking. He doesn’t need to know what this is, but he knows this is his life, and he loves it.


End file.
